


Let's Just Borrow the Sofa and You

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for hsmut on Tumblr; Lúcio chills on the sofa after a night of karaoke and drinking, and is not so rudely interrupted by a couple determined to make out regardless of his presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Borrow the Sofa and You

It had been a good night, all things considered; Lúcio was pleasantly drunk, his skin buzzing but his stomach still settled, and he’d managed to talk people other than himself and Tracer into trying out the karaoke machine. He’d more than earned his right to slump on the sofa, feet propped up on the cluttered coffee table - now more of an empty cans and wine bottles table than anything else - and doze lightly without committing to sleep.

That being the case, he felt a little cranky when his bout of laziness was interrupted by McCree and Hanzo bursting into the room, taking turns hushing each other far too loudly as they snuck over to the sofa. It wasn’t a particularly good effort at sneaking either, Hanzo accidentally kicking a can over and McCree bumping his hip against Lúcio’s as he settled down, but they seemed to think Lúcio was still asleep, and Lúcio was happy to pretend the same.

At least, he was happy to pretend the same until the lip smacking started.

Lúcio had taken McCree and Hanzo’s relationship for an open secret, given they never talked about it or made any real effort to hide the long stares and lingering touches, but there was open and there was… making out right next to his supposedly unconscious self.

So that was one bet with Tracer he’d won.

Lúcio opened his eyes just a fraction to assess the damage, and tensed when he realised that they were far from just kissing; Hanzo’s clothes were open to the waist, McCree’s hands palming his chest, thumbs rubbing circles around Hanzo’s nipples, and Hanzo’s hands were preoccupied with McCree’s belt.

Lúcio closed his eyes hurriedly, but it felt as if his ears were trying to make up for the lack of something to watch, picking up on the sounds of buckles and zippers and shifting cloth, and then something a lot filthier.

To their credit, McCree and Hanzo weren’t groaning and grunting their way through it all, but listening to skin on skin, wet kisses, and muffled gasps had a certain effect, and Lúcio couldn’t help but tense up further, squirming as his cock hardened.

Hanzo let out a particularly breathy gasp, and Lúcio couldn’t help but look to see what had caused it, found McCree’s hands cupping Hanzo’s now bared ass, and Hanzo’s pumping McCree’s cock.

Hanzo’s eyes met his, and after a moment of shock, and Lúcio licking his lips without thinking, Hanzo’s expression turned hungry.

Hanzo let go of McCree’s cock and stood up, stepping out of what remained of his clothes before climbing into Lúcio’s own lap, a solid, warm, delicious weight, and kissing him.

Alcohol still hung heavy and sweet on Hanzo’s breath, and Lúcio almost felt guilty for the kiss, except that Hanzo had coordination enough to peel off Lúcio’s gloves with ease without breaking that kiss.

Hanzo pulled away all too soon, climbing back onto McCree’s lap, but he took Lúcio with him this time; he kept hold of one of Lúcio’s hands, brought it with him, and wrapped it around McCree’s cock, practically drooling at the sight.

“You have the best fucking ideas,” McCree said, low and quiet, and Lúcio watched a fleeting smile catch Hanzo’s lips before McCree started kissing him again.

Lúcio hadn’t jerked off another guy in months, but it was easy enough to figure out what McCree liked and what he didn’t; there was nothing quiet or secretive about him now, even if half his groans and mutterings were lost against Hanzo’s lips, and Lúcio was enjoying the view far too much to even think about being jealous.

The view only got better when McCree nudged Hanzo’s thighs apart enough to let him get spit-slick fingers between them, and Hanzo keened like he’d never been touched there before, even if the way he took McCree’s fingers made it pretty damn clear that he had.

Lúcio shifted to kneel so he could get a better grip of McCree’s cock and an even better view of their kissing, and even if this much participation would have been enough for him, he nearly came in his pants when Hanzo decided to grope him through them.

“Let me just -” Lúcio stammered out quickly, freeing his hands just long enough to shove his pants down before he started jerking McCree off again, and when Hanzo grabbed him again, bare, calloused hands on Lúcio’s cock -

Well, he hadn’t been expecting any of this, and didn’t feel he could be blamed for coming all over Hanzo’s fingers without warning.

Hanzo pushed him away surprisingly gently, wrapped his come-slick fingers around McCree’s cock before lifting himself up and guiding McCree inside him.

He might have come only seconds before, but Lúcio’s cock still gave an interested twitch in response.

 

When Hanzo and McCree finished up, Lúcio half expected to be kicked off the sofa so they could cuddle in peace, but no; McCree dug a packet of wet wipes out from his coat pocket and shared them out, and in between dressing each other, made sure Lúcio looked as respectable as he could under the circumstances too.

“Thanks for sharing the sofa, kid,” McCree said with a wink before giving Hanzo a firm slap on the ass, Hanzo giving a glare in response that reassured Lúcio he really was dealing with the two of them, and not some bizarre variety of sex robot spies.

“We would appreciate your discretion,” Hanzo said, the words stiff, but their delivery surprisingly soft. Lúcio scratched the back of his neck and shrugged, grinning.

“Sure. It’s, uh. My pleasure.”

Hanzo gave a quick, tight smile before taking McCree’s hand and walking off, presumably to one of their bedrooms, leaving Lúcio to curl up on the sofa once again.

Well.

That had happened.

 

He figured collecting that bet with Tracer really wasn’t worth it.


End file.
